The Ten Year Bazooka: 5 Minutes of Trouble
by Diedrick
Summary: What happens when the characters are hit by the bazooka at the most unfortunate times? Read and find out! -All27 and others-
1. Trouble 1: Reborn's Happy Birthday

**A/N:** Hello, this is my first fanfiction posted on this site and I hope you'll enjoy it, but before starting there are a few things that you need to know:

This fanfiction will take place around one year after the Future Arc, which means that it will have the "Good Future". The Arcobaleno curse was broken, friends and relatives didn't die, Fran never joined the Varia, the Milleifiore never existed, etc. You can use your intuition to assume the rest of the facts, since I won't remember them all.

It will be a collection of one-shots, and each of the chapters will be divided in three parts. The first part shows how the characters switched places with their future selves, the second part shows what happened in the future while they are switched, and the third part shows what happened in the past, while still switched. The order of the parts might change, depending of the chapter but I'll make sure that it doesn't get confusing.

Lastly, there will be pairings and I will specify them in the beginning of each chapter, in case you don't like certain pairing and want to skip the chapter. As for the rating, it can from **K** to **T**.

For this chapter, there will be no pairings unless you squint _a lot._

I guess that's it, I apologize for the long A/N (The next ones will be a lot shorter, I promise) and hope you have fun.

* * *

It was just one more day in Namimori. People would go on with their lives, shopping, driving, studying, whatever was most appropriate for them. Lovers exchanged kisses and caresses while sitting on the hard park benches. Best friends would walk together, side by side looking at the shops and wondering that things they could buy. Mothers and children would go out of their houses to play, or merely enjoy the good weather. It was a calm day, after all.

Except in the Sawada household.

"Waaaaah!"

There was a loud clank, followed by a thud and another shriek.

Coincidentally, the day happened to be October 13th. And since Reborn had arrived in Japan, this day stopped being just a common day to become an eventful birthday. Because of that, everyone had gathered to celebrate. Reborn himself had sent invites to the whole Family and friends. Everyone was there; even Hibari ―who had made a sacrifice for Reborn's sake and was currently sitting on the roof, at least not so close to the crowd― accompanied by the Disciplinary Committee.

"Tsuna-san! Are you alright?" Haru exclaimed, followed by Kyoko, Gokudera and the rest of the Guardians, sans Lambo who was being chased by I-Pin at the moment.

"Owowow. It hurts! Really…" Tsuna whined, rubbing his head and then taking Haru's hand to stand up, ignoring Gokudera's protests.

"What happened anyway, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, worry already flooding his gleamy green eyes.

Tsuna looked around just to find that almost everyone was staring at him. Some even exchanged whispers between themselves. He then felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and immediately tried to hide it with his hair. He was glad that Hibari wasn't there at least, or else things would have been even weirder.

"Ah…I-It's nothing much. I just fell from the ladder while trying to help with the decorations."

How great, it seems like he was still Dame-Tsuna after all. Some people then shrugged the matter off and resumed to what they were doing, be it talking or helping prepare the party. However, all of them were interrupted by the arrival of the birthday man, Reborn.

"Ciaossu!"

He smiled as everyone turned their attention to him. He was wearing a white suit, special for the occasion and no hat, carrying Leon on his shoulder instead.

"How do I look, Tsuna?" He made his way through the crowd until he was close enough to his student.

"Ah…"

Tsuna was caught off guard by the question. If he said something like 'normal', Reborn would probably hit him, and if he said something like 'beautiful', Reborn would hit him anyway. It would be even worse if he said something bad, so…

"Time is up." Reborn didn't hesitate on kicking Tsuna in the head, adding to the pain of the fall from earlier.

"Oww, Reborn! Was that really necessary?!"

"Mafia bosses can't be slow in their decisions."

"But I'm not going to be a…never mind, there's no point in arguing, especially since it's your birthday."

He watched coyly as Reborn nodded and started dragging him to the middle of the crowd.

"Let's go Tsuna, I have to make my initial speech."

Tsuna opened his mouth to complain but was interrupted by a very familiar laugh.

"Gyahahahaha! You can't catch Lambo-san! I-Pin snail!"

And as Tsuna predicted, Lambo ran towards him and Reborn, followed by I-Pin, but what Tsuna didn't predict was what happened next.

Lambo tripped, making the 10-years bazooka come out of his hair, but instead of falling on himself it fell right on Reborn. Tsuna shrieked in horror as pink smoke surrounded the baby Arcobaleno. The last time that it happened, everyone had had to go through something horrible. He was wary about it, yet now he knew that they had changed things and none of that would happen again. The Arcobaleno curse had been broken in the future, after all.

* * *

In the future, things looked almost the same, except for the less amount of people and the fact that the party was being held at the Vongola base in Namimori instead. At least Tsuna's house was safe from the potential fights that could occur, especially because this time Hibari couldn't escape as much. Although he was still willing to stay for Reborn, there were no roofs where he could isolate himself, so he had to stay in one of the corners of the room, being constantly distracted by Kusakabe, who wanted to avoid trouble as much as possible.

Everything had been normal so far, chatter and drinks weren't lacking. Fun seemed to be everywhere, in a more adult atmosphere than ten years ago. But suddenly a burst of pink smoke startled at least a few guests, Tsuna included.

"Tsuna, something happened?" Yamamoto interrupted his chat with Gokudera to look at the surprised Tsuna.

"Impossible. It can't be."

"What is it, Tenth?" Gokudera also turned his attention to his boss, box already in hands.

"Look there, Hayato." He pointed to the place where the smoke had appeared; now that it had dissipated they could see the form of a well known baby.

"Ciaossu."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiie!"

Tsuna screeched but immediately covered his mouth with both hands. He really thought that he had lost that habit years ago, but apparently he'd still do that in extreme occasions, like that one. He hit his own head mentally, though. His voice really sounded weird when he screamed like that. He was a grown man, frankly.

"I thought you had improved, Dame-Tsuna, but I can't waste my time with you right now. Where is the stupid cow?"

"You mean Lambo?"

"He is right there, Reborn-san." Gokudera replied before Tsuna could, pointing to where the Thunder Guardian was.

Without waiting a single second, Reborn rushed there as fast as he could.

"Hey, stupid cow."

"Yes? Ah, it's Rebo—"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Reborn had already hit his head with the hammer-shaped Leon.

"Wh-what did I do?" The older Lambo asked, already teary-eyed.

"Your younger self should learn to take better care of that bazooka of his."

"But it wasn't—"

Another hit and Reborn walked away, leaving a crying Lambo behind. Now he just needed to wait a few minutes and he could go back to…

"Baby!"

Another familiar voice caught his attention. As it seemed, Hibari had finally noticed that the Reborn from the past was there. His eyes glowed in a strange sort of way as if he was seeing an idol, as he walked in the baby's direction, pushing everyone out of his way.

"Ciaossu, Hibari. It's been a while since I last saw you like that. How have you been?"

"Ah…I've been—"

A "poof" was heard; interrupting Hibari and making Reborn disappear again, bringing him back to his time. Five minutes were up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the past everyone was still startled about the sudden smoke and the possible disappearance of Reborn. Tsuna and the Guardians were going to seek for him but as they were about to do so, a voice of an apparently unknown man filled the room, coming from inside the smoke.

"I actually had planned on spending this day sleeping or drinking, but since idiot Tsuna insisted so much I decided to stay…" He looked around before resuming speaking "…except not here. Was it the stupid cow's doing?"

"Hiiiiiie, impossible! Is that….adult Reborn?!"

It seemed like whatever year it was, Tsuna would always be Tsuna after all. Reborn on the other side promptly ignored the boy, scanning the room with narrow eyes, searching for his target. And then, in a swift moment he had caught Lambo by the hair. The child started squirming and crying

"Who are yooouuuu, man who dresses just like Rebooorn? Lambo-san didn't do anything wroong! Release me! Tsunaaaaa, heeelp!"

"Shut up." Reborn simply said, and threw Lambo through the window without hesitating, leaving everyone wide-eyed.

"Hey, Reborn! You're not the same size as him anymore did you know?" Tsuna was brave enough to interfere.

"And? You have no right to talk, Dame-Tsuna. Become as strong as your older self and then go speak to me."

Tsuna was about to reply to that but his Guardians and the girls didn't let him. It would just be a waste of time.

They didn't even notice when Hibari jumped through the broken window.

"What is going on? Do you want to be bitten to death?" He said, without addressing someone specific.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Hey, what are you doing here? Get the fuck out!" Gokudera growled, ready to light up his dynamites.

"Calm down, Gokudera! He hasn't done anything yet." Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera without much success.

"Boss…do you need help with that?" Chrome asked shyly.

"Yes, Sawada! We can help you TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei practically screamed, but Kyoko intervened, pulling him by the arm and saying things along the lines of "Onii-chan, don't go causing more confusion."

A loud sigh was what it took for everyone to stop talking. Reborn then made his way to Hibari and caught his wrist, without the slightest hint of worry in his expression.

"Kyouya, ten years or not this is still my birthday. I understand your hate for crowds, but don't go destroying anything at least for today." And then he stood closer, whispering in Hibari's ear in a friendly way "If I wasn't going to return to the future I would let you beat them all up tomorrow as much as you wanted to. They are in need of that."

Hibari just blinked in half amusement, half confusion. He wasn't even sure of who that man was. Well, after the birthday comment it had became obvious, but still.

"…Are you…the baby?"

"Not a baby anymore as you can see. And that was thanks to all of you." He admitted sincerely and then turned to Tsuna.

"Five minutes are almost gone. So…get stronger. All of you, get stronger. Especially you, Tsuna." He released Hibari and then smiled to the brown haired boy who one day would become such a good boss for the Family.

Tsuna couldn't even say anything about that, because in the blink of an eye the older Reborn was already gone, being replaced by the baby again.

"Where's the stupid cow?" Was the first thing that they heard. Apparently Reborn hadn't had his complete revenge yet.

"Your future self threw him through the window…" Tsuna mumbled, not believing at how his tutor could act so normally in that kind of situation.

"I see. That's wise of me. Well, let's get going, I still have a speech to make and after that, you'll train so much that your arms and legs will crumble."

Tsuna sighed and complained all the way. That was going to be a long day…And he hadn't even wished Reborn a happy birthday. But there was always time.

* * *

  
And that was the first chapter. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review so I can know what you think? Even if you didn't like it, concrit is always welcome!


	2. Trouble 2: Tsuna's Training

Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter two.  
Pairing for this chapter: **1827  
**Rating for this chapter: **T**

Hope you like it!

* * *

The most difficult tasks came at the most inconvenient times. This rule would automatically intensify itself if your name happened to be "Sawada Tsunayoshi". It would be a grave mistake to say that said individual was happy with his situation but he couldn't help it, especially when he was being threatened whenever he rejected his "fate".

At the last year of school, he was a busy student even with the amount of bad grades that didn't seem to change — although he was doing better than in his last two years— and so he was trying hard not to fail, but he had serious difficulties when he had to divide his dedication between school and…the Mafia. Wanting or not, he was already buried so deep within the Vongola business that there was no turning back anymore.

And it was one of those days, where Tsuna had to study until his eyes fell off onto the table that Reborn decided that it was time for some exercising instead. In which "exercising" meant "tough Spartan, limit-surpassing training". As soon as Tsuna found out what awaited him, he tried to get away as fast as he could but Reborn didn't let him and was currently dragging the boy through the streets, heading to Namimori Middle School.

"Are you really serious about this, Reborn?" Tsuna rolled his eyes, without even a hint of motivation.

"I am always serious, Tsuna."

"Then why are we heading to my school on a Sunday?"

"Your sparring partner is there."

"…Sparring partner? Who is that? And why do I still have to train? Didn't we defeat everyone that we had to?"

"You ask too many questions, Tsuna. In order to become a good Mafia boss, one must give good examples to the Family and always get stronger in case urgent matters come up."

"Again with this Mafia talk…" Tsuna sighed, but couldn't help but stare at the peculiar object that Reborn was carrying with him. "Can I ask one last thing?"

"It better be something important or else I'll beat you."

_As if you didn't do it on a regular basis_, Tsuna thought to himself.

"…Why is that thing with you? I thought it belonged to Lambo…"

"This is for him to learn, to take better care of his things."

_Oh, so it was probably because of the birthday incident_.

"…plus now I can shoot you with that as punishment."

_Wait a second._

"What did you say?!"

A silence surrounded them. And Tsuna could swear that Reborn had stopped pulling him. But that wouldn't be right would it? Unless…

"Reborn! Are you really sleeping right here?!" He screamed exasperated. "Ah well, whatever! I'm going there by myself."

Tsuna really wasn't sure about why he had changed his mind. Perhaps he was just curious about who his sparring partner was. Either way he placed Reborn in a safe place —dying of fear of waking him up and getting hit, but still— and continued walking on his way to the school. It wasn't really the place that he wanted to be at the moment, though. Five days per week plus some Saturdays for extra classes were already enough.

Once he arrived, he felt that the school grounds were very quiet. Of course, no one would even pass close to the school on a Sunday, but it was too quiet for comfort. Tsuna put on his gloves for safety, in case an unexpected attack came.

"Reborn, shoot me with the—"

And then he remembered that Reborn wasn't there, so he had just to do that on his own. He grabbed the pack of Dying Will pills, _'Are they everlasting?' _and swallowed two, putting the pack back into his pocket and instantly entering his Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Reveal yourself." He said with a serious tone. His Hyper Intuition was telling him that the opponent was close.

And just when he thought that no one would show up he heard a noise and then almost couldn't avoid getting hit by a tonfa.

At that right moment, Tsuna was sure that he would have gone "Hiiie! So it was Hibari-san all along!", but due to his Hyper mode he just stared at the known figure that stood before him.

"Hibari. I didn't want to be here today so don't expect me to go easy on you."

The other just grinned, tightly clasping his weapons.

"As if I need your mercy, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Let's start it then. The sooner we start, the sooner I'll be able to go back home."

And so Tsuna's training started. Blows were dealt and received. After around ten minutes both of them already had minor injuries marking their bodies. Both of them had improved a lot, after returning from the future, although they didn't have the technology of the Boxes in their current time.

Twenty minutes of training had passed and none of them seemed to be really tired. And then there was Reborn. Dressed in a clock costume and intercepting their fight.

"I see you are doing well so far, Tsuna, Hibari. But it could still be better. You know, the time won't wait and you can never know when it will change" He shook his body, making the pointers change.

"What are you saying at a time like this?" Tsuna asked, stepping away from Hibari and glaring just slightly at Reborn.

"This."

In a flash, Reborn took the Ten Year Bazooka apparently out of nowhere and shot at Tsuna who disappeared, leaving a confused Hibari and a grinning Reborn behind.

* * *

It had been a tough day for the future Tsuna. Every day was a tough day when one had to deal with the Varia. At least that was what he thought. Even if he had gotten used to them in those ten years, Tsuna still didn't agree with their killing policies. If there had a way to complete a mission without a bloodbath then that was the way that Tsuna would choose. Disagreements aside, they always ended up succeeding anyway.

Needless to say, the mission of that day had been flawlessly completed. One injury here, other there, Squalo almost lost his natural arm but everything was fine in the end. They got paid and left Tsuna alone in his office. Alone and tired. The only thing that he wanted at the moment was a hot bath and maybe some "private time" with one of the Guardians. And to think that all the "family bonding" business had come to that…

It wasn't a knock in the door that distracted him. The door simply opened. Hibari wasn't the kind of person who would knock. Tsuna sighed. The bath would have to wait.

"Yes?"

"Hibari Kyouya, reporting."

Tsuna had to give his best not to laugh at that. Hibari sounded so out of character speaking to him that way. But he could only be proud.

"Three new boxes were found. Two of them weren't registered and have unknown flame attributes for now. We presume that they are Sky boxes." Hibari continued, carrying a stoic look. "The remaining box is of the Cloud attribute, and will be in my possession for now. Ha…yato and Take…shi will investigate the unregistered boxes and report to you when they are done."

This time Tsuna couldn't control himself and let out a soft laugh as he heard Hibari struggling to use the first names of his fellow Guardians. In truth, at first Tsuna himself found it very difficult to drop the "-san" from Hibari's surname, let alone use "Kyouya" without being afraid of being bitten to death. But in the end everything was working out just fine. This just showed how much they all had gotten closer to each other on those past ten years.

"What is so funny, Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah…It's nothing, really. Right, I'll be awaiting for more information about those boxes. Store them in a safe place until then."

"Do it yourself." Hibari took out two small boxes from his pocket and dropped them on the table.

"Oh, so you had them with you. Thank you, Kyouya. I might open them later today if I find enough time."

They both secretly knew that 'finding enough time' meant 'feeling like doing it', but it didn't hurt for Tsuna to pretend to be a busy man. He _was_ a busy man, just not always.

"I'm done here." Hibari was about to leave, but Tsuna quickly stood up from his chair and caught him by the arm.

"Wait, Kyouya."

"…What is it?"

Tsuna looked down so Hibari wouldn't notice the blush that had started to appear in his face.

"Could you…go to my room and wait for me? I will be done in a second."

By the way that Hibari looked at him, Tsuna knew that he wasn't the only one in need.

"Don't take too long" Were the only words spoken, as Hibari got rid of the hand that was keeping him there and left the office, closing the door as he did so.

The Vongola Tenth then sighed and went to sign some paperwork for the day after. It took him only a few minutes since he was in a hurry, and soon he was already on the way to his room, really hoping that Hibari would still be there. Once he arrived, he carefully opened the door just to find Hibari sprawled on his bed, half-asleep. Ten years ago, Tsuna would have silently closed the door again and ran away. But in his current days it would be a waste of time, so he simply walked in and locked the door, already loosening his tie with one hand.

"Kyouya…" The whisper was soft, but it was enough to wake up his Cloud Guardian who blinked at him.

"What was that for, Tsunayoshi?"

"…" Tsuna sighed and stepped closer to the bed. "If I had called you here just so you could hog my bed I would have said so."

He received a glare for those words, but that was already expected.

"I know. Do what you want, but hurry because I already feel like sleeping."

"Alright, alright." Tsuna grinned down at the other man, not feeling the need to say anything else and just moving to lie down on the bed instead. And that was when his Hyper Intuition made him feel like something wrong was about to happen, but in his state he just ignored and busied himself kissing Hibari.

Until he disappeared. Simply like that. Not so simple for Hibari, who had to deal with a lot of pink smoke on his face, but once the smoke was gone what he saw on his bed was….still Tsuna. A Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will mode, who looked a lot younger. That could only mean one thing.

"…Wao. Again?"

"It was Reborn's fault this time. He did it on purpose."

"The baby?"

Tsuna was about to answer, but the flame on his head and gloves disappeared, making him return to being his usual self.

"Ah! H-Hibari-san. I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to interrupt…your…sleep?"

Tsuna blushed as he looked around. What was he, from ten years in the future doing in the same bed as Hibari? It definitely couldn't be sleeping. And whose room was that in the first place?

"Who said that I was sleeping? You'd be dead if I was."

"O-Ok, if you say so…I mean! Sorry for invading your room like that, I'm already leaving!"

He tried to get up and leave but Hibari didn't let him, casting a predatory glare at him instead.

"Where do you think that you're going, Tsunayoshi?"

_Tsunayoshi? Did my older self force him to call me by my first name? Urgh, what was I thinking at the time?,_ Tsuna thought, but quickly shook his head concentrating on his current situation instead.

"I…don't want to interrupt whatever Hibari-san was doing."

"You were the one who convinced me to come here. You won't get away so easily."

"Me? But you—hmmph…!"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because Hibari had pulled him closer and now was roughly kissing him. He couldn't believe that such thing was happening, but he was sure that Hibari's hot lips against his own felt quite real. And then the tongue that Hibari successfully slipped into his mouth felt even more real. He gasped, but didn't pull away. Hibari would probably bite him to death if he resisted.

Tsuna would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying the treatment at all, though. And he would enjoy it even more, if it wasn't for the awkwardness of it all. It made him wonder what was Hibari planning to do to his older self…or vice-versa. At that point Hibari had pulled Tsuna to lie on top of him, making their bodies touch even more. The heat that Tsuna started to feel invading his body was almost unbearable and Hibari's wandering hands weren't helping, smoothing his back and going down and down. He wanted to moan and to flail and--

He barely noticed the 'poof' and the second round of smoke that came to bring him back to the past. At that right moment, Tsuna wished that five minutes would last more.

* * *

However, things weren't going as good for the Hibari of the past. Tsuna from the future was quite frustrated with his current situation. After having the effort to convince Hibari to go to bed with him, he gets transported to the past? That even left him in a bit of a bad mood, even if he knew that it was only for five minutes. He could just take advantage of the younger Hibari, but it was against his morals, (even if the boy was practically 18 already).

After sighing a few times to calm himself down, he set for giving a soft smile and stepping closer to the young Hibari.

"Hello. Do you know how did this happen?"

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi…? It was the baby."

"The baby? Oh, Reb—"

"Ciaossu, Tsuna!"

Tsuna couldn't help but flinch at that voice. Something bad always happened when he met the baby Reborn.

"R-Reborn. I see…wearing weird clothes again. What were we…I mean you, Kyouya and younger me doing before I got here?"

"Training, what else? And what were YOU doing? You look quite ruffled."

"I was…" Tsuna looked down, blushing lightly. There was no way he was going to say it in front of the younger Hibari."…working. Yes, that's it. I was working."

Hibari glared at him and Reborn grinned, knowing that wasn't the truth at all. But he dropped the matter, since five minutes would be up soon and he still had things to request.

"Tsuna, before you go. Do you mind telling Hibari a little more about your era? It is also considered training."

Tsuna wasn't in the mood, but he couldn't say no to Reborn. He had learned that after many years of experience.

"…Sure. Come here, Kyouya."

He walked to the closest wall and then sat down, and once Hibari was close enough he pulled him down so the boy sat between his legs. Naturally he struggled and tried to get away, but Tsuna's tight hold and Reborn's look made him just stop and deal with it. Such a miracle.

"Listen, Kyouya…" Tsuna spoke close to his ear, which made him realize how annoying it was to be called by the first name. "…you probably already know most things about the future, like rings and boxes. But a lot of things changed since the last time that you have been there. I am not the same Tsuna who everyone thought that was dead. I was never shot with that bullet. You all changed the future for the best, after all. Now, we all uh…"

How could he say it? 'Sleep with each other senselessly'?, 'Screw each other without compromise'?, that would just scare Hibari for life.

"..have a special kind of relationship."

"…I am not interested in those things. I would rather bite you all to death."

"And that's expected from you. But even you changed a bit in ten years, believe me."

Tsuna didn't even want to think about that. The sexual tension was killing him. He was practically begging for the five minutes to be over.

"…I see. Useless information."

"In ten years you will thank me for that. Also, Kyouya?"

"…?"

Tsuna then stroked Hibari's dark hair fondly and smiled again.

"Take care of yourself."

And, coincidence or not, he disappeared in a wave of pink smoke right after he said those words, being replaced with a very blushing and embarrassed Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari quickly stood up, "…I am done for today."

Both of them had a mutual agreement on that. It was too much for them.

"I-I guess that's okay…"

"And one last thing."

"Y-Yes?"

Hibari glared at him suspiciously.

"…Why are you blushing?"

Cue awkward situation.

* * *

Thank you for reading! As always, please leave a review to tell me what you think/give me tips to improve, etc. Have a nice day!


End file.
